Interdimensional Zombie
Brainy |Tribe = Science Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference.}} Interdimensional Zombie 'is a galactic legendary zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability transforms himself into a random Zombie that costs 3 whenever a Science card is played, including another Interdimensional Zombie. Statistics *'''Class: Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Stats change: 1 /3 → 2 /2 Strategies With Despite not having a strong ability for a legendary, this zombie is a cheap way to summon a 3-cost zombie for 3 compared to Summoning. This has 3 health, which can most likely survive the beginning of the game and an ability that benefits science synergy. But you must be sure to play any science card while this is on the board in order to activate it. Certain easy ways to activate the ability easily is Teleport that claying cheap Science cards like Transformation Station or even cheap like Cardboard Robot Zombie. You can also play gravestone science zombies like Zombot Drone Engineer, but keep it mind that this only activates when that zombie is revealed; hence the Plant Hero can destroy this zombie easily. Speaking of Transformation Station, you can play this Zombie first and then this environment, so at the next turn, you can have high chances to start turning into powerful zombies very early, starting with the cost of 3 and then 1 more each turn. Try to activate his ability as even though you can get a bad zombie like Dolphin Rider, there are high chances for good zombies early like Vimpire, Kite Flyer, Space Pirate, Zombie Yeti, Cosmic Sports Star, Smelly Zombie or Trash Can Zombie as even though they don't change the game, their abilities may help in early to middle game. The possible zombies that Interdimensional Zombie can transform into are the following; *Dolphin Rider *Loudmouth *Vimpire *Zombie Yeti *Hover-Goat 3000 *Zom-Bats *Brain Vendor *Duckstache *Electrician *Gentleman Zombie *Kite Flyer *Moonwalker *Mustache Monument *Wormhole Gatekeeper *Zom-Blob *Trick or Treater *Abracadaver *Disco Zombie *Exploding Imp *Fireworks Zombie *Jester *Gizzard Lizard *Captain Deadbeard *Landscaper *Team Mascot *Trash Can Zombie *Cosmic Sports Star *Lost Colosseum *Octo-Pet *Imp Commander *Line Dancing Zombie *Smelly Zombie *Stealthy Imp *Cosmic Imp *Space Pirate *Excavator Zombie *Raiding Raptor *Captain Flameface *Zombie High Diver Against This zombie will turn out dangerous once the Zombie Hero plays any science card. This can turn even worse if the next science card played is Transformation Station as it can start transforming into powerful zombies early game. If this zombie is still on board, you can use Berry Blast or other cards that can do 3 damage to take care of his ability. Gallery InterdimensionalZombieStats.png|Statistics InterdimensionalZombieCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description mentions both Trash Can Zombie and Space Pirate. **Coincidentally, these are two of many 3 Cost zombies this zombie can transform into. *He is the cheapest Legendary Zombie in the game, costing only 1 . Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Galactic cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Science cards